


Something Just Like This

by stardustedknuckles



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Timeline, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Set in the vague future, Underwater Sex, technically, they can't all be character studies, water breathing shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustedknuckles/pseuds/stardustedknuckles
Summary: They're still figuring all of this out together, this new thing they are and that they make paired up like this. There's so much to discover about each other.And then sometimes it's really just as simple as railing your girlfriend in a hot bath.Homebrew Advent prompt day 9: Stars
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 3
Kudos: 183





	Something Just Like This

**Author's Note:**

> There was a tumblr post. What else was I supposed to do?

The thing was, Yasha had absolutely noticed Beau staring all day. She'd caught her looking away just as she turned her head on several occasions, which was in itself a kind of flirt since Yasha knew very well that if Beau didn't want to be seen looking, she wouldn't be.

But she also knew that the thing between them was new enough that she would have to initiate anything to come from it, and so it was that when the Nein had hauled themselves from the ocean and back to the Chateau to wash the salt and the sand and the day from their bodies, Yasha had murmured something to Fjord before taking Beau by the arm and leading her away, looking startled but very much willing.

She shut the door behind them and took a moment just to look over Beau without the need to hide any of the brazen affection or intent behind her gaze, gratified when whatever question Beau had been about to ask froze in her throat.

"I take it you noticed," she said faintly.

Yasha stepped forward, just on the inside of Beau's personal space. "That you couldn't keep your eyes to yourself all day?"

Beau swallowed. "Yep." There was a thin sheen of salt on her upper lip, and it cracked when Beau smiled, a little lopsided in the endearing nervy way she got when confronted with the consequences of her own come-ons. "But you can't really blame me," Beau added. She looked Yasha up and down with a small gesture, like _come on_.

"Oh," said Yasha. "I'm certain I could find a way." Beau shivered a little in the hot steam of the room, and it was Yasha's turn to smile. She turned away and stepped into the water, closing her eyes a little as the heat rose eagerly to envelop her inch by inch.

"Are you gonna…?" Yasha looked back over her shoulder to Beau, who was gesturing to her own breastband and undershorts.

She still looked so nervous, weeks into this, and there was something gratifying about the way their decision to move forward into another stage of whatever they were still failed to launch Beau into the snarky provocateur she loved to play as. She didn't just assume Yasha was hers to claim, even though it was true.

In other words, it was painfully sweet, and it made Yasha feel watched out for in a way she still had trouble naming. She extended a hand to Beau and said, gentler, "I was thinking you could, if you wanted."

"Yep." Beau relaxed immediately and stepped forward to take Yasha's hand. "Yes, I absolutely want."

The water flowed perpetually around them as they came to stand in the middle of the stone basin, grasping for the salt and bits of sand stuck to them and washing them away. In spite of Beau's enthusiasm to undress Yasha completely, her eyes were trained entirely on Yasha's face as she lifted a hand to smooth a thumb over the white grit sticking to her upper lip before leaning down to kiss it away. Beau made a tiny sound against her mouth, squeezing Yasha's hips under the water where her hands rested and waited.

Yasha's hands had no such reservations, the one on Beau's cheek sliding to let her hair down from its ties while the other slipped just inside her undershorts to rub circles on her hipbone.

"You have a sunburn," Beau gasped when Yasha finally broke the kiss, and it was such an unexpected thing to hear that it made Yasha laugh in surprise.

"Do I?"

Beau nodded and reached up to trace along Yasha's cheek which, now that it had been pointed out, did feel a little warmer. Like she was flushed but without any of the accompanying feelings of embarrassment or arousal.

Well. Not quite enough arousal.

She dipped her head to brush her cheek against Beau's and bite down gently at the top of her shoulder. "It'll fade quickly."

Beau stiffened under the bite and relaxed immediately, hands on Yasha's waist clenching. "Shame. It's really cute."

It undid Yasha a little, how the biggest change in Beau over the last couple of weeks had come not from grand leaps of confidence or swagger, but in the way she voiced more of her thoughts and used words like "cute" to describe her. She spoke more clearly about how she saw Yasha, and it was a small thrill every time to be shown a little more of what went on in that brilliant mind.

"I'm going to take your top off now, if that's alright." She saw the skin prickle under Beau's ear with her words and pressed another quick kiss to Beau's throat when she nodded eagerly. She thought about telling Beau what she'd asked Fjord, but then she decided that Beau would probably figure it out fairly quickly.

Beau's breastband came off easily, her smallish breasts cool and salty under Yasha's tongue as she spent a moment laving those dark nipples before kissing her way down. She felt Beau's hands on her own garment and paused just above the waterline to look up at her.

"Can I?"

Yasha nodded and rose to kiss Beau once more on the lips before lifting her arms and helping Beau get the fabric up and over her head. Beau tossed it in the vague direction hers had gone and looked in awe at Yasha's breasts. Yasha took her hands and brought them up to her own chest, kissing Beau on the forehead to murmur, "You don't have to ask if I want you to touch me."

Beau's thumbs on her nipples were a soft but firm pressure as she looked up to meet Yasha's eyes. "I know, but I like going at your pace."

Yasha hmmed and tugged at Beau's undershorts until she stepped out of them obligingly. "You haven't seen my pace." She smiled at Beau's stricken expression and tossed her garment away.

Beau's mouth opened and closed, no doubt remembering the few evenings they had shared together thus far. It wasn't a bad guess, that Yasha liked it slow, because so far that's all they'd done. Neither of them had an interest in rushing this, now that it was here, but the truth was that Beau hadn't been the only one with difficulty keeping her eyes to herself today, and Yasha's self-control was just about at its limit.

The kiss she landed on Beau this time was a deep and bruising thing that lasted for a solid minute and left Beau gasping a little when she pulled away to grin. "Mind if I show you a little more?"

"Gods. Please do."

"Good answer." Beau yelped when Yasha's hands grabbed her waist and picked her up easily, and her arms came to rest reflexively on Yasha's shoulders as she carried her over to where the bath was deepest and set her on the ledge that ran the length of the walls about two feet below the edge. She placed her hands on the tops of Beau's thighs and spread them gently, watching her face for any sign of discomfort.

"I'm going to go down on you," she said. "Underwater. Does that sound good?"

Beau nodded dumbly, her hands sliding up Yasha's bicep to her neck as she leaned down to kiss her again.

"Wider, please," Yasha said when they broke apart, and Beau swallowed hard as she complied. Most of their exploration of each other so far had been equal parts give and take, but what Beau couldn't know yet was that Yasha…didn't subsist on receiving as much. The last two weeks had been wonderful in every possible way, but Yasha loved this more than anything - the rush of someone powerful and strong and willful opening so eagerly and falling apart under her.

And Beau was so deliciously eager.

Yasha spent a moment just kissing Beau, running her hand along that muscled thigh under the water and squeezing the inside of it as she went before sliding a finger against her center and swallowing the moan Beau made when she passed over her clit without touching it.

"Fuck, Yasha," Beau managed. "You're sure you want to…?"

Yasha responded to that with a flash of teeth on Beau's nipple that made sit straight up with a surprised cry of pain and arousal.

"I'm not in the habit of doing things if I don't want to," she said softly. She brought a hand up to roll the other nipple between her fingers. "You taught me some of that, so trust me."

Beau nodded, breath still coming faster than normal from the bruising kisses and the shock of Yasha's bite. "Just checking," she said. "Also I want to talk more about...paces, later, but for now please don't stop what you're doing."

Yasha glanced from Beau's nipple to her face and pinched experimentally. "This?"

Beau didn't reply, because her back was arched and her fingers dug into the muscles of Yasha's arms as she hung frozen for a moment before gasping harshly.

"This," Yasha decided. "Good to know." And before Beau could collect her thoughts enough to fire off a retort, Yasha dropped to her knees under the water and used her free hand to pull Beau against her face.

There was a kind of peace that came from being underwater, she thought dimly. Everything was muffled, hazy through the water stinging her eyes a little as she dragged her tongue across Beau's open folds and pinched her nipple above the water. Beau's shout, for example, felt like it split into sound and emotion through the rush of water in her ears, like a different angle on a familiar view.

She let go of Beau's ass to bring her fingers to the cunt spread wide for her, just teasing along her slit while she put her tongue to work over the swollen bud near the top. Beau really had been waiting for this all day, she thought dimly. Yasha could taste the salt heat of her even with the water diffusing everything around them.

It didn't take long for Yasha to bring Beau over the edge, and the press of Beau's thighs over her ears was a gratifying silence as she felt Beau writhing under the fingers still rolling her nipple absentmindedly. She felt Beau go limp, her questioning hands in Yasha's hair as it drifted around her, and then she counted to three and surged forward again.

Now she could hear swears being shouted, and she smiled as she moved her hand from Beau's nipple to wrap under her thigh and prevent her hips from bucking as she thrust her fingers in and out of Beau and worked her over with her tongue.

This time, Beau's heels dug hard into her back, and Yasha felt the slightest, distant regret at the inability to hear anything until the quiet whimpers she knew Beau would be making became loud moans and the hands in Yasha's hair fisted painfully hard.

Yasha leaned into it and licked Beau through her orgasm, only halting when the hips trapped under her began twitching in overstimulation. She pressed a final, chaste kiss to Beau's curls and rose from the water to look at her - and hear her - properly.

Beau was a wreck, mouth open and gasping, her face dark and damp with sweat from the steam and from what Yasha had just done to her. The water rippled around her as she panted for air, bright blue eyes still residually blown and her lips when Yasha kissed them slow at first to respond.

After a moment, Beau caught up and leaned fiercely into Yasha before pulling away to gasp, "You've been holding out on me."

Yasha grinned. "Don't worry, I still am."

Beau looked at a loss for words, but then she snorted and grabbed Yasha's shoulder to pull her close and hug Yasha's head to her chest while she breathed. "Fuck," she managed, and when nothing else offered itself, "fuck" again.

Yasha was content to stay here against Beau's chest, pressing light kisses to her puffy nipple and the inside of her arm where it held her head. Her hands on Beau's ass kneaded gently, undemandingly, and finally Beau came back to herself and shifted so that Yasha leaned back to look at her.

"You look so beautiful right now," Yasha murmured, and it was a testament to how fucked-out Beau really was that her offered smile held neither a deflective smirk nor a shy head turn. She just looked extremely pleased and something else Yasha would wait a while longer before saying out loud.

But it was there, and that was more than enough, and Beau relaxing against Yasha and letting her wash her hair and continue telling her how good she looked and sounded was everything Yasha had been looking for and more.

"Do you want me to return the favor?" Beau asked when Yasha tucked the last of her wet hair behind her ear and pulled back to just look at her.

"We'll talk more another time," Yasha promised, "but for now suffice it to say that I'm plenty willing to tell you what I like. And right now I just like looking at you."

Hesitation flashed across Beau's expression, but she seemed to work through it and nodded, leaning forward to rest with her head on Yasha's chest. "I like looking at you too," she mumbled. "Or I will, when I stop seeing stars."

Yasha laughed and hugged her close, relishing the responding puff of air on her arm.

"We've still got some time before dinner," she said after a peaceful minute. Her fingers trailed up and down Beau's spine as she spoke. "Do you want to do anything else before we meet up with the others?"

"Yeah." Beau's legs wrapped tighter around her waist and her head adjusted under Yasha's chin. "I want to dry off and climb in bed with you and take a nap. Can we?"

Yasha lifted her from the ledge and started walking back towards the steps at the other side. "I think that sounds like a great idea."

Beau was quiet as she let Yasha towel her dry, and when Yasha rubbed her hair and giggled at the poof of it, the face she made was only perfunctorily embarrassed.

"I feel like I get to know you more every day," she remarked when Yasha finished wrapping her in a new towel and tying it off. "It's nice."

Yasha felt something glow bright inside of her at the easy way Beau offered her the thought, brighter for the knowledge that there had been a time when the thought of not knowing something would have made her anxious instead. She took Beau's face in her hands and kissed the crown of her head. "I hope we keep learning about each other for a long time."

"Yeah," said Beau, but she sounded uncertain.

Yasha frowned and tilted her head up gently. "What is it?"

Beau shrugged a little helplessly. "Nothing really, just. You'll probably run out of new things to learn way before I do. I hope that's alright."

Yasha tilted her head. "Are you that certain you already know everything about yourself?"

"I mean." Beau's mouth shut with a frown. "I've kind of felt like I have to, you know. That if I don't know everything, then someone else could fill in the blanks."

It was amazing; Yasha could actually see Beau working against the thought patterns that had driven her for so long, trying to look at things in a new way even though it didn't come naturally to her. "I guess it's possible there's still stuff to find out," she finished. She looked at Yasha a little ruefully. "I just can't imagine what."

Yasha took her hand and bent down to gather their sodden clothes in the other. "Well," she said, pulling the door open. "I never imagined any of this, so I guess we'll get to figure it out together."

"Yeah." Beau smiled up at her as they walked, and there was a familiar glint in her eye. "I definitely imagined that, though."

Yasha laughed. "Oh? Water breathing and all?"

Beau nodded seriously. "In the tub, in the ocean, a nice cold stream…I've had a while to think about this."

"And you're very good at thinking," Yasha agreed. "So I think we've got plenty of ground to cover."

Beau ran with that sentence as Yasha knew she would, but she barely heard as she just smiled and watched her ramble as they walked. Even sleepy and half-high after two showstopping orgasms - if she may say so herself - Beau's enthusiasm only seemed to change shape to fit the energy she had. Adaptable, with depths that went further than either of them would likely ever know.

But oh, the journey that waited for them to find out.


End file.
